Applications, such as word processing applications, commonly provide review assistance that a user may utilize to edit content that is produced. For instance, basic spelling and grammar proof reading and auto-correction features are available for users to enhance their content. However, users do not automatically know or appreciate the value of advanced writing assistance. Consider an example where a user commonly makes a spelling error that is auto-corrected in multiple different documents that the user authors. The user may be relying on auto-correct and not realizing the common error, which leads the user to continue to make similar errors. From an efficiency standpoint, the use of an auto-correct feature also masks the amount of time the user saves while editing a document. This leads to poorer quality authored content as well as inefficiency for operation of applications/services and associated computing devices, for example, where additional processing cycles, operations etc., are needed to correct such errors as well as a need for more bandwidth/computing resources and creation of latency during processing.
Additionally, traditional user interfaces are not configured to provide contextual insights (e.g., advanced writing assistance) on content that is produced by a user. Further problems exist where users do not tend to share knowledge, tips, etc. with other users. Typically, this is because user interfaces are not configured to make it easier for users to share knowledge with other users.